1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to timepieces, and in particular to a timepiece with a decorative, changeable display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Decorative timepieces are not new. Numerous timepieces have been developed with ornamental displays, casings and other parts. However, unlike the present invention, many timepieces' ornamental appearances cannot be readily altered after manufacture and assembly.
The prior art includes the Takano et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,512. Although this invention discloses a clock with a separate decorative cover sheet, the cover sheet is not readily removable.
The prior art also includes the Schiavolini U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,102, which discloses a clock having an interchangeable decorative member. However, unlike the present invention, the decorative member shown in the '102 patent is attached to a removable frame which in turn is attached to the clock. The partially transparent member and frame are placed over or above the clock's hands.
Others have designed different decorative timepieces. However, such timepieces generally are more complicated in construction and, therefore, more expensive to manufacture and more difficult to use. The present invention addresses the shortcomings of the previous decorative timepieces. Heretofore there has not been available a timepiece with an interchangeable display with the advantages and features of the present invention.